The veil over his eyes
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE Serena cumple con las expectativas de la sociedad, casándose con un buen partido. No tardara mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que fue un error casarse con el que decían era: el hombre perfecto.
1. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

**The veil over his eyes**

_(Adaptación Libre)_

**26 de Marzo de 1915 – Estados Unidos**

– Señorita White… el libro…

El dueño de la librería se sintió intimidado ante la mirada expectante de la joven. Era más de la venteaba vez – en dos meses– que acudía a la librería, preguntando por el mismo título. Siendo una clienta frecuente, trato de no decepcionarla; ¨movió cielo y tierra¨, pero el dichoso libro pertenecía a una edición agotada. Entonces…

– Señor Tomoe dígame que lo pudieron conseguir –junto sus manos como si se encontrara frente de su ¨hada madrina¨.

–Sí… –el hombre quiso hacer sufrir un poco a la joven antes de mostrarle el libro– Le confieso que no fue fácil conseguirlo, tuve que acudir a mis contactos que radican en el viejo continente, y helo aquí.

Se sintió maravillada como cuando un mago la sorprendía con sus trucos de magia; lo tomo con sumo cuidado.

–Señor Tomoe le pagare lo que sea necesario, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia.

–¿Quiere que se lo envuelva? –dijo una joven cuatro años menor que ella; quien era hija del dueño de la librería.

–Sí Hotaru. Gracias… –se lo entrego, y eligió el papel de regalo más bonito.

Ya fuera de la librería, y al sostenerlo entre sus brazos; le trasmitía una inmensa felicidad. Las campanadas del reloj de la iglesia – del Centro– le hicieron percatarse de que si no se apresuraba no alcanzaría a su padre en la oficina –estaba segura de que no se iría sin ella, pero no quería causarle molestias al tener que esperarla– ya que habían quedado de ir juntos a comer, y su madre los estaba esperando. Apresuro el paso a una hora donde: la gente se aglomeraba en las calles.

Finalmente estaba en frente del edificio donde se encontraba el Despacho Jurídico de su padre. A lo lejos vio la silueta masculina; de quien miraba por el ventanal. Trato de llamar su atención y lo saludó efusivamente, entonces al cruzar la calle; su sonrisa se borró, cuando se percató de que no se trataba de su papá.

Era un joven elegantemente vestido que se le quedo viendo de una forma en que ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada… Desvió la mirada, y trato de regresar a la banqueta contraria, pero para su mala suerte un automóvil paso en frente suyo. Recibiendo un empujón, ella cayó pesadamente sobre el empedrado; con algo de dolo, debido a las lluvias de días anteriores. Se sintió aturdida, sin embargo al ver como las ruedas pasaban sobre su preciada posesión, no pudo evitar gritar.

El conductor del automóvil ni siquiera osó disculparse, al llegar a la conclusión de que aquel accidente había sido culpa del descuido de aquella torpe.

Ella tomo el libro y una de las pastas se desprendió. Se sintió desolada al ver que varias páginas tenían ahora manchas oscuras; a causa de las llantas. Al sentirse observada por los transeúntes chismosos. Se incorporó rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí. Tardo más de una hora en llegar a la residencia de la Familia White.

–¡Serena, hija mía qué te ha pasado!

Su madre –quien se encontraba en el jardín– se alertó al verla en tales fachas, su vestido no podía estar más sucio, y ella estaba¨ hecha un mar de lágrimas¨. La joven no dijo nada y abrazo a su madre buscando consuelo.

La mujer cuya belleza había heredado su hija; la guió por las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena.

–¡El libro se estropeo! –lloro con más ímpetu y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

–¡El libro qué tanto has esperado, para regalárselo a Darien por haberse graduado de la Facultad de Medicina!

Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los sacrificios que su hija había hecho; no permitió que sus padres le dieran el dinero para comprarlo. Trabajo como institutriz de los hijos de amigos íntimos de la Familia White; quienes vieron ese gesto como una lección de vida por parte de aquellos venerables padres a su primogénita. Y gustosos le encomendaron la educación de sus hijos.

Al escuchar que un automóvil se estacionaba intuyo que se trataba de su marido; quien al igual que su hija había llegado tarde a la hora de la comida. Comprendió que era mejor dejar que Serena se tranquilizara, y bajo a la sala para recibir a su marido.

–¡Querido bienvenido!

Él le dio el tan acostumbrado beso, pero se separó rápidamente de ella.

–Serenity, estoy muy preocupado por nuestra hij…

–Ella ya está en casa…

–¡Esa niña me dejo plantado!

–Créeme fue por una buena razón…

Serenity lo ayudo a quitarse el saco y el sombrero; se los entregó a una joven sirvienta para que los colgara en el armario que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta principal.

–Entonces, por favor infórmale a Serena que esta noche tiene que estar más bella que nunca…

El señor White no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que acentuaban sus varoniles facciones.

–Lo siento, pero Serena esta indispuesta… hoy no cenara con nosotros.

–Imposible, un distinguido invitado viene a cenar…

–¿Querido, por esta vez, podrías disculparla?

El hombre estaba a punto de subir las suntuosas escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, pero la mirada suplicante de su amada esposa lo hizo desistir.

–No te preocupes me encargare de que esta cena sea perfecta, y se atienda como es debido al que imagino es tu cliente…

–Deja los preparativos en manos de Beryl, tengo que hablar contigo…

–Sobre qué…

–El compromiso de nuestra hija…

_**C**_

–¡Soy una torpe!

La luz que le proporcionaba la lámpara de noche ilumina el libro que había dejado sobre la cama. La apagaba y la encendía como si esta acción sirviera como un conjuro que le proporcionara al libro mancillado su compostura. Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana –la melodía del gran reloj de la estancia se lo había anunciado– y no podía conciliar el sueño… permanecía sentada a un lado del edredón de su cama mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

–Ya no tengo tiempo para encargar otro libro, si es que lo hubiera… –de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron– …y por si fuera poco… ahora estoy comprometida con quién sabe quién.

Esto último se lo dijo al libro como si este se tratara de un fiel confidente.

Había pasado tan sólo una semana y los preparativos de la fiesta de su compromiso no se hicieron esperar. No había tiempo de nada, su madre no dejaba de atosigarla con los detalles de cómo debía comportarse en tan elegante gala. ¨La crema y nata¨ harían acto de presencia; y sintió la misma presión de cuando fue presentada en sociedad; desde ese día los pretendientes no le faltaron, pero al momento de dar su opinión sobre algún tema que involucrara a la política o sobre un tema –que según ellos– no le confería a las mujeres, no los volvía a ver, ya que ¨defendía a capa y a espada¨ sus ideales. Con tan solo 17 años –faltando tan sólo unos meses para cumplir los 18 años– sentía que el amor no llegaría a su vida o mejor dicho un romance como el que los personajes de sus novelas padecían y vivían al máximo; tratando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, librar cada uno de los obstáculos para así consumar su amor.

–Madre… –dudo en preguntar– ¿Cómo es mi prometido?

Serenity quien le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido –color rosa pálido con bordados de rosas formadas por hilos de plata– la veía por el gran espejo.

–Diamante Vega pertenece a una de las familias de más renombre de España. No te preocupes tu padre investigo sus antecedentes, y por si fuera poco es hijo del que fue uno de sus mejores amigos de la universidad. Heredo una viña, además su empresa produce e importa vinos de la más alta calidad. En la cena me pude percatar de que es inteligente y muy maduro para su edad; tu padre admira su frialdad y asertividad en los negocios, ya que gracias a esto su fortuna se ha triplicado después de la muerte de su padre.

Una idea picara cruzo por la mente de Serena, quizá él era el mejor y más maravilloso partido, por eso sus padres no querían que la conociera antes de qué se comprometieran formalmente. Para que este no saliera corriendo cuando ella abriese la boca… Pero, la respuesta que quería escuchar de su madre tenía que ver con que: si era un buen hombre, del cual con el tiempo ella llegaría a enamorarse, como le paso a su mejor amiga Luna.

_**C**_

–¡Pido un brindis por los futuros esposos! –dijo con orgullo el padre de Serena.

Los invitados alzaron sus copas y dijeron al unísono: ¨Por los futuros esposos…¨

Las manos de Serena temblaban y esto no se debía a los típicos nervios, de cuando se encontraba frente a una gran multitud de gente ¨pomposa¨ –dejando a un lado a sus amigas– que la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza, sino más bien a que su ¨maravilloso¨ prometido se trataba del ¨joven del ventanal¨.

¨Esa mirada¨ que la había impactado desde aquel ¨desafortunado encuentro¨; seguía inquietándola. Y por segunda vez fue presa de la torpeza: al alzar su copa el contenido se derramo sobre su elegante vestido.

¨Por favor, que me trague la tierra¨

Pensó, y su madre le hizo una seña para que se disculpara, y se retirara a su alcoba para cambiarse.

–Lo siento…

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Ya en su habitación su madre le entrego otro vestido –que se había puesto en otra ocasión–. Beryl le ayudo a ponérselo mientras Serenity le entregaba un coordinado –aretes, brazalete y gargantilla– que su marido le había regalado, en su pasado aniversario de bodas; y que combinaba con el vestido. Serena no podía quitar la vista de su costoso y fino anillo de compromiso; lo cierto era que Diamante tenía un gusto exquisito y refinado, esto se podía notar en su en su persona, y por ende en todo lo que le rodeaba.

A punto de reunirse de nuevo con los invitados y a unos pasos de la sala principal, Serena sujetó del brazo de su madre, y detuvieron su andar enfrente de la puerta corrediza del gran salón.

– Madre yo no quiero irme a España, estar lejos de ustedes, de mi hermano, de mis amigas y de Da… –dijo desconsolada y apunto de las lágrimas.

Su madre la tomo suavemente del brazo y hablo quedamente, pero con dulzura. Mientras la música del cuarteto de violines se filtraba por la puerta he inundaba cada recoveco de la gran residencia.

–Hija mía, tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y Sammy. La vida que te depara al lado de Diamante será la misma a la que estas acostumbrada. Además tendrás a alguien a tu lado que te protegerá y con el cual formaras un hogar que se verán bendecido por la llegada de los hijos –la abrazo– Nunca te lo había contado, pero igual que tú, mis padres me comprometieron con un completo ¨desconocido¨ –sonrió– me sentí sumamente desconcertada, y el inicio de nuestro matrimonio fue cordial, pero el amor llego cuando menos lo esperamos y se vio coronado contigo y con tu hermano.

–¡Madre!

Se abrazaron y su madre deposito un beso sobre la coronilla de su cabeza; y Serena se sintió aliviada y le embargaba una paz que no había sentido desde que sus padres le comentaron sobre su compromiso.

–Ya nos hemos tardado más de lo previsto… –entonces le hizo la seña al mayordomo para que la abriera.

Los invitados no pudieron disimular sus miradas recriminadoras, pero cuando la joven reconoció entre el gentío; la tan conocida espalda de…

–¡Darien!

Se alejó de su madre, Camino con paso firme; y cuando finalmente llego al lado del que consideraba su mejor amigo, lo abrazo cariñosamente. Él al notar que alguien lo abrazaba se dio media vuelta, y sonrió.

–¡Has regresado!

Su padre tosió y Serena regreso a la realidad: con sus padres, sus invitados y su prometido.

–Los presento… –dijo ceremoniosamente– Darien Shields, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia… Diamante Vega mi… –dudo– …mi prometido.

Se dieron un cordial apretón de manos.

–Mucho gusto, es usted tan afortunado… Serena es una joven llena de virtudes…

Diamante sonrió, pero sólo Darien se percató de que lo hizo con sorna.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme por asuntos de negocios –esto se lo dijo más bien a sus futuros suegros.

Diamante tomo con suma delicadeza la mano de Serena y la beso, ante la mirada expectante de Darien.

_**C**_

–Apenas si pude hablar con Darien en la fiesta de mi compromiso… No le pude decir cuanto lo extrañe…

Su ¨confidente¨ se encontraba sobre su regazo hasta que finalmente lo abrazo. Aún le costaba trabajo verse como una mujer comprometida… Su anillo le pesaba, y esto se lo atribuía al kilataje del diamante incrustado.

–Señorita White…

Escucho la voz aterciopelada de su prometido detrás de ella. La doncella se retiró unos pasos; lo suficiente para darles privacidad, pero a la vez estaba al pendiente de sus acciones.

Diamante se sentó –en la banca del jardín, que se encontraba debajo del frondoso árbol– a un lado suyo; la cercanía le provoco un escalofrió a la inocente jovencita. Temió que él también hubiese escuchado su confesión… Ella trato de incorporarse, pero la imponente mirada del joven, se centró en el libro que traía en sus manos.

–¡Es el que le di al Señor Tomoe! –en un principio no entendió a qué se refería.

–¿Usted conoce al Señor Tomoe?

–Señorita White se dé su gusto por la lectura y por eso accedí a entregarle este único ejemplar; y él hizo lo propio: vendérselo. He escuchado sobre sus virtudes, más de un conocido me ha hablado de que usted goza de una inteligencia y raciocinio que muy pocas mujeres poseen; estoy seguro de que será la esposa ideal.

–Yo…

Se sintió fascinada por un aroma peculiar y a la vez desconocido; tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una esencia floral, pero no sabía a cuál flor atribuírsela.

Ella quien era inexperta en el amor, experimento algo que ni siquiera había sentido por su mejor amigo. Acaso era…

_**C**_

–¡Mina! ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle perlas? –dijo apenada.

–Ami, recuerda que la tradición dice: ¨Algo nuevo…¨ –coloco el collar sobre el fino cuello de la novia; y cerro el broche– Además es la piedra favorita de Serena, yo también use perlas el día de mi boda… –se sentó sobre el taburete– …heme aquí con dos niños y una niña en camino –estaba segura de que así sería; su primer hija – . Y las lágrimas que he derramado han sido de felicidad… –sonrió felizmente mientras veía desde la gran ventana a sus dos traviesos hijos, corriendo por él jardín.

–Mina, Ami dejen de agobiar a Serena, no se percatan de que está a punto de desmayarse a causa de los nervios que toda novia siente el día de su boda...

–Serena no olvides escribirnos –dijo tristemente Ami quien le estaba acomodando la cola del vestido.

–Entendemos que los primeros meses no te será posible… –rio Mina de forma traviesa.

–Entonces… ustedes podrían platicarme sobre… –se sonrojo.

Sus tres amigas ya estaban casadas, así que mejor que ellas para contarle detalles sobre la noche de bodas… Bueno… además le habían regalado el ajuar.

–Serena, la primera vez… –Mina tomo la palabra.

–¡Hija, te vez hermosa! –Serenity entro de imprevisto a la habitación de su hija. Al verla vestida con su vestido de novia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Su madre le había ayudado a escoger desde el tocado hasta las zapatillas blancas satinadas. Todo era perfecto y bello, el vestido había sido confeccionado por él más aclamado –por las mujeres de la alta sociedad– modisto de Paris; Serena se sentía realmente hermosa.

–Gracias… –abrazo a su madre.

–Serena ni se te ocurra llorar… –dijo imperativamente, pero con ternura.

–Ya es hora de partir a la iglesia… –entro el padre de Serena, quien al ver a su hija se quedó estupefacto.

–Padre en un momento bajo… –su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel.

Mina y Ami siguieron a los padres de Serena, entonces una de ellas se rezagó y le susurro: La primera noche es inolvidable, y más si es con la persona que amas. He intuyo que estas empezando a sentir algo por tu prometido.

–Gracias Luna, las dos jóvenes se abrasaron.

De sus tres amigas: Luna fue afortunada al casarse con el amor de su vida. Mina era el lado opuesto de la moneda, ella se casó sin amor, y ahora cada vez que estaba junto al ¨arrogante¨ de Malachite –así le decía, antes de llamarlo: Gatito– se percibía el inmenso amor que se profesaban. Ami no era la excepción, su introvertida amiga estaba locamente enamorada de Richard, y era correspondida.

–¡Adiós! –dijo Serena mientras cerraba la puerta de la que había sido su habitación. La mayoría de sus cosas –muñecas, vestidos, recuerdos y sus amados libros– se quedaban en aquel lugar, debido a que se mudaría a otro continente, pero Diamante le prometió que no le faltaría nada. Dos cosas que Serena no olvido llevar, fueron: El libro que no pudo entregarle a Darien, y la cajita música que él le regalo cuando cumplió quince años.

La boda fue un hermoso acto que Serena en ese momento idealizo. Todo era perfecto, y maravilloso nada podía opacar su felicidad, quizá el detalle de que estaría lejos de su familia.

Los invitados ocuparon cada una de las bancas de la Iglesia. Por parte de la novia: acudieron familiares y amigos, y por parte del novio: clientes –Hombres de negocios y sus familias–, y parientes lejanos que radicaban en Estados Unidos. Cuando Serena se enteró de que ya habían fallecido los padres de Diamante, se propuso hacerlo sentir querido.

Su hermano menor y prima Rini sostuvieron la cola de su vestido. Su padre más que orgulloso la entregó en el altar, y una vez salieron de la iglesia, su madre fue la primera en abrazarla. Las fotografías de los novios solos, y después con los invitados y familiares, tenían como fondo la escalinata que fue adornada con las mismas flores del buque de la novia.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al final de la recepción –banquete–. Familiares y amigos se despidieron cariñosamente de ella.

–¡Darien!

Ella le sonrió al verlo frente a ella y el la llevo de la mano. Los que conocían a Serena el gesto de aquel joven, no les pareció extraño. Les dieron privacidad para que pudiesen despedirse a gusto.

–Serena yo… siento enturbiar tu felicidad, pero no puedo dejarte marchar sin que antes sepas, que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti… Yo lo desconocía, pero al estar lejos de ti, afloraron mis verdaderos sentimientos. Regrese demasiado tarde. Mi plan era terminar la carrera de medicina, forjarme un futuro… pero a mi llegada; la noticia de tu compromiso destruyo mi sueño. Sé que nuestra relación no hubiese sido vista con buenos ojos por tus padres, al ser mi familia de menor posición que la de los Vega.

–Dar…

–Princesa no digas más… Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces…

–Gracias.

Ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar. La embargo una mezcla de tristeza y de felicidad. Se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de quien había considerado su mejor amigo… Entonces un pensamiento enturbio su dicha, y si él le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos antes de comprometerse con Diamante, entonces ella que hubiese decidido…

–¡Serena!

La llamo su madre, su ahora esposo ya había subido al automóvil…

–Te prometo que te escribiré…

Fue lo último que atino a decir, y mientras avanzaba los dos se perdieron entre el ¨mar de gente¨.

El chófer le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, y mientras el coche avanzaba de despidió de todos sus seres queridos.

Cuando el automóvil doblo la esquina, ella sollozo y cuando menos se percató se quedó dormida, no vislumbro cuánto tiempo paso, pero por lo que parecía habían viajado toda la noche y parte de la mañana; su cuello le dolía.

Serena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo para mitigar el dolor; y él se hizo a un lado, a ella le extraño, pero no dijo nada. Así permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al puerto, y al arribar al barco que los llevaría a su destino, percibió en Diamante una expresión de hastió; se lo adjudico al pesado y extenuante viaje.

Ya en el camarote y en espera de la tan ansiada primera noche, no pasó nada, y así transcurrieron los días hasta que arribaron.

El viaje había sido extenuante y su llegada a media noche no fue placentera. Todo estaba en penumbra, subieron a un elegante automóvil; cuyo chófer los esperaba. Otra vez el silencio inquieto a la joven esposa. Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas y llegarán a su destino.

Ya de madrugada una gran cantidad de servidumbre los esperaba en la entrada de la impresionante mansión.

–Bienvenido Señor Vega.

Les presento a mi esposa: Serena de Vega, desde ahora ella llevara las riendas de la mansión.

–¡Sea bienvenida y estamos a sus órdenes! –dijeron al unísono, la ama de llaves, el mayordomo, las sirvientas, y los mozos.

Todo era sumamente elegante y majestuoso, pero había una frialdad en aquel lugar que la abrumo. Quería pensar que con el pasar de los días el calor de hogar poseería cada frío rincón, y ella felizmente se haría cargo de que así fuera.

–Señora su habitación…

Una joven doncella abrió la fina puerta de madera, y el mozo espero la señal de Serena para poder entrar y dejar sus valijas dónde más le conviniese.

Al ver que su esposo se dirigía a la habitación contraria se asustó.

–¿Diamante, no dormiremos juntos?

Se sintió apenada por hacer tal pregunta ante aquellos desconocidos, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, y siguieron en la misma posición, como si se tratan de maniquís.

–No –dijo sin la menor delicadeza– Es mejor así, cada uno tendrá su privacidad – y sin decir más cerró la imponente puerta de su alcoba.

Por un momento se sintió incomoda en aquella inmensa habitación. La Inspecciono y se percató de que en el gran armario estaban colgados hermosos vestidos, pero a ella no le agradaba la idea de tener que usar tan suntuosos vestidos.

El sueño llego más pronto de lo que esperaba debido al largo y cansado viaje.

Los días que siguieron, no vio en Diamante ningún gesto de afecto. El atendía sus clientes – viajes de negocios que no duraban mucho– o se iba al viñedo o inspeccionaba las cavas. Además él le había exigido que no fuese molestado por asuntos domésticos (o sobre el cuidado y administración de la mansión), ya que eso le correspondía a ella. Así se le iba todo el día a Serena. Bueno, se daba sus escapadas para inspeccionar, su nuevo hogar: Se sentía como una detective o buscadora de tesoros, y valla que los había, se llegó a sentir cómo en un museo, recorrió un sinfín de pasillos que conducían a majestosas habitaciones. Pasaron varios meses para que pudiese conocer por completo cada recoveco, eso no era del todo cierto ya que una de las habitaciones del hala sur estaba cerrada con llave, y cuándo Diamante la vio tratando de abrir la puerta, se había encolerizado de sobremanera, y en vez de sentir temor, se sintió aliviada ya que era algo parecido a una emoción para con su persona. Ella no volvió a ir a ese lugar ya que comprendió que si estaba cerrada era por una razón.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se percatara de las excentricidades marido. Cada noche –sin falta, en la cena– bebía una copa con vino, de su selección privada, el cuál ella no había probado... Criaba perros para la caza. Y por la noche los mozos soltaban entre treinta perros bravos para que se hicieran cargo de proteger los alrededores de la mansión. Lo cual le parecía excesivo.

A su esposo sólo lo veía hasta la cena, donde el silencio y los buenos modales predominaban. El día terminaba con un, seco: Buenas noches, y los dos se retiraban a sus respectivas alcobas. Hasta que un día…

–El señor Vega, me informo que hoy no cenara con usted…

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, al fin de cuentas el silencio predominaba estuviera él o no ahí con ella.

La cocinera le sirvió el primer plato, y noto un gesto de molestia, y no era la primera vez que la atendían de mal modo, claro que esto solo sucedía cuando Diamante no estaba presente. Era obvio que a él le temían y a ella no la soportaban.

–Gracias… –dijo de forma despectiva, y a la vez como único escape de aquella situación.

El postre se veía delicioso y se dejó llevar por aquel espíritu infantil que conservaba pese a su edad y a su estado civil. Sonrió al pensar que si su madre la viera la reprendería.

¨Serena, ya eres toda una señora y no puedes comportarte de esa manera…¨

Entre sus dedos tomo una enorme fresa que se comió, y disfruto de cada bocado de la tartaleta. Habiendo terminado se incorporó de la mesa, y se alisto para dormir. Dos doncellas la ayudaron a desvestirse y a ponerse su camisón de seda.

Antes de apagar las luces vio en dirección a su secreteo; por fin había recibido carta de sus padres, amigas y… de Darien. Decidió leerlas a la mañana siguiente –pensando que una buena noche de sueño amainaría el dolor de haberse ido del lado de quienes habían demostrado amarla– ya que no quería mancharlas con las inminentes lágrimas que derramaría al recibir noticias de sus seres amados, y sus esperanzas, de saber si: era inmensamente feliz.

Esa noche en particular, el sueño llego más tarde de lo usual, pero no pasaron más de dos horas para que lo que parecía ser una presencia fantasmal la despertara. Abrió los parpados como sí hubiese sido presa de una pesadilla, instintivamente vio en dirección a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces se percató de una sombra que oscilaba sobre las sabanas. Las cortinas que cada noche se cerraban, se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar el fulgor de la luna llena, pero eso no fue lo que la sobresalto… Dio un grito casi inaudible, y el hombre desnudo se giró hacia ella. Ella no entendía que estaba pasando. Él se sentó sobre la cama y ella se acercó lo más que pudo a la cabecera de la gran cama. Él se acercó a ella como sí se trata de un león tras una presa.

–¡¿Diamante?!

Cuando finalmente llego a su lado, este le dijo:

–¡Quiero un heredero! –exigió, como cuando daba una orden a la servidumbre.

Ella se abrazó a su almohada, pero Diamante se la quitó bruscamente y esta cayó sobre el fino mármol. La obligo a recostarse, entonces sus manos se posaron en medio de sus senos, y fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su camisón hasta que su paciencia no dio para más y jalo la tela para que los últimos cinco; cedieran de una maldita vez.

Serena tembló cuando su ropa interior recibió la misma suerte que la almohada. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando lo sintió sobre ella. Separo sus muslos y de la forma menos delicada y sin una pizca de amor o incluso deseo; yacieron sin ninguna caricia o beso de por medio. Cada uno de los movimientos, fueron bruscos. Al principio Serena grito cuando el dolor se hizo presente, trato de no llorar, pero fue inútil; copiosas lagrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que aquella amarga luna de miel finalizara.

Diamante se incorporó y tomo la bata que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de una silla Luis XV, de la cuál Serena no se había percatado, no sospechaba cuanto tiempo Diamante había esperado hasta que finalmente ella despertara.

Escucho cuando la puerta se cerraba… Desnuda y con un dolor que no solo era físico, se manifestó en su vientre. Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y se rodó hacía el borde de su cama; poniéndose en posición fetal. Por horas vio la mancha oscura sobre las inmaculadas sabanas. Por primera vez descifro el presagió de su primer encuentro. Diamante era un hombre que con su sola presencia, destruía todo que se cruzaba a su paso. Como aquel libro que sin tocarlo lo destruyo…

**Continuara…**

**__****C**

Hola queridas lectoras. ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Quieren leer más sobre el tormentoso matrimonio de Serena?


	2. Heredero

_**C**_

–¡Esa fue la última vez que sonreí!

La expresión de su rostro ya no era la misma, la candidez de su mirada era un recuerdo lejano. Se encontraba en el gran salón, y la frazada –que la cubría– le proporcionaba una etérea y pasajera calidades. Serena se sentó en el taburete –frente al piano–; la textura de la tela con el que estaba forrado, no la reconforto. Todo lo que la rodeaba era frío y sin vida.

Como aquel retrato –de su boda–, que adornaba el centro de la habitación. Ahora, al habérsele caído el velo que cubría sus ojos, podía ver con una claridad que la lastimaba: Diamante nunca la engaño; desde que lo conoció, él había tenido una actitud distante para con ella. Serena se lo había atribuido a que se estaban conociendo. Y al permitirle hablarle de: tú. Lo vio como un gesto de confianza.

Su primer beso fue en la mejilla –cuando el Padre le indico que podía: ¨besar a la novia¨–, no se sintió decepcionada, ya que hasta cierto punto se hubiese sentido avergonzada, si su primer beso en la boca –el cual aún no recibía– lo viesen todos los presentes, incluido Darien.

En la recepción tenía tantas ganas de bailar con su ya esposo, y ese honor sólo lo tuvo su amado padre. Diamante nunca se lo propuso, permaneció con la mirada ausente, y otra vez, ella lo justifico, pensando que: resentía la ausencia de sus padres en el día de su boda.

Bajo la mirada y se sobresaltó al sentir una débil patadita, se abrazó así misma; cuando su hijo o hija naciera, ella podría abrazarlo(a) con el amor con la que lo habían hecho sus padres.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su vientre, y un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación. Sintió pánico y dejo caer la frazada, cuando vio un rayo y sus ramificaciones. La lluvia parecía que iban a romper los cristales, y los fuertes vientos fueron los que terminaron rompiendo los del ventanal de la esquina del gran salón.

Cuando se fue la luz, la penumbra le trajo horrendos recuerdos, de cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación y veía fijamente hacia la puerta asediada por esta; de haber tenido la llave la hubiese cerrado sin chistar, aunque Diamante la golpeara una y otra vez, ella no la abriría, pero tenía que resignarse a su suerte, soportar por tres días la misma rutina, para poder concebir a un heredero.

Mientras le ordenaba al ama de llaves, que limpiara unos finos candelabros para una cena que se llevaría a cabo en honor de Rubeus –unos de los ¨amigos¨ de Diamante– que se había convertido en socio capitalista; ella se sintió desvanecer. Y cuando despertó se encontró –recostada sobre su cama – ante la mirada fría, pero expectante de su esposo. Que sólo dijo:

¨¡Por fin!¨

Los malestares vespertinos le dieron una buena excusa para no cenar con él, aunque Serena no se lo demostrara le incomodaba el sepulcral silencio y la constante tensión; al evitar cometer algún error referente a las normas de etiqueta en la mesa. Había sido testigo de que el más mínimo ¨agravio¨ –o que él considerara uno– cometido por una de las doncellas encargadas de servirles los platillos, eran despedidas sin ninguna contemplación.

Por varios meses perdió todo contacto con Diamante, ya no la visitaba por la noches y eso era un alivio para ella.

Tardo tiempo en asimilar la noticia de su embarazo, incluso no se lo informo a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus padres. En las cartas que les escribía se notaba su vena de escritora: inventando historias sobre lo idílica que era su vida al lado de su esposo.

El instinto maternal afloro, y ahora sentía que su bebé estaba en peligro. Trato de salir del gran salón; como sí en este se encontrara un espíritu maligno que quería robárselo. Su pánico y la infinita oscuridad la hicieron tropezar con la pata de una mesita, y Serena cayó de rodillas sobre el piso alfombrado. Escucho que se abrió la puerta, percibió que los pasos se dirigían hacia ella, y de pronto sintió que alguien o algo, la ayudaba a levantarse.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Reconoció la voz –carente de sentimiento – de Diamante, aún así le sorprendió su cordial pregunta.

–Sí.

Él al escuchar su respuesta tomo su mano, y la guio hasta que llegaron a un diván que se encontraba lejos de los ventanales –se sentaron –, Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar el trueno de un rayo que parecía haber caído sobre el techo de la mansión –lo cual no había sucedido –, y se aferró al torso de Diamante.

–¡Por favor, no me abandones!

Entonces , Diamante fue el que se sobresaltó al sentir un extraño movimiento que provenía del cuerpo de su esposa. Ella instintivamente sostuvo la mano, donde Diamante portaba su anillo de matrimonio; y la acerco a su vientre. Él no la retiro.

–Creo que también nuestro bebé se asustó –ella rio después de hacía mucho tiempo.

Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, y Diamante acaricio el abdomen de su esposa; fue la primera vez, desde que Serena llego a ese lugar que se sintió protegida y amada. Se acurruco en el tórax de su esposo, y su sentido del olfato reconoció el familiar aroma que emanaba del cuello de Diamante: a jazmín. Descubrió que esa era la escénica que percibió aquella vez en la banca; cuando por primera vez se internó en el gran jardín de la mansión, y tomo entre sus manos las blancas flores y aspiro su esencia.

Despertó y se vio sola, llego a la conclusión de que: mientras ella dormía, Diamante la había llevado en brazos; desde el gran salón hasta su habitación. Se sintió apenada al pensar en el gran esfuerzo físico que esto le pudo haber exigido.

Abrió las cortinas de par en par, y por primera vez se sintió descansada, como cuando dormía en su anterior alcoba.

Estiro sus brazos y vio que sobre el piso de mármol –y frente a la puerta – algo brillaba, resultado de los rayos matutinos. Camino con los pies descalzos, y con dificultad se agacho. Le extraño ver una llave…

–¿Qué puede significar?

Camino de nuevo y se recostó sobre su cama y miró con detenimiento aquel objeto metálico.

Con la misma rapidez de un rayo, le vino a la mente que: era la llave, de aquella puerta cerrada. Se colocó sus pantuflas –forradas de piel y el interior de lana de borrego – camino presurosa al ala este.

–Señora Serena buenos días – dijo una empleada, que desde temprano ya se encontraba haciendo sus actividades diarias.

Pese a ser siempre cordial, no la saludo –y paso de largo a varios empleados – su objetivo era ir lo más rápido posible –que le pudiese permitir su estado de ocho meses de embarazo– a aquel lugar.

Subió con cuidado la escalinata y ya frente a la puerta introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Le dio vuelta, cuando el mecanismo se abrió, ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con sumo cuidado. Entonces se sintió maravilla ante lo que veía.

Los vitrales con hermosas figuras de ángeles permitían que la luz del exterior se filtrara en la majestuosa biblioteca; resaltando su esplendor. Dio pasos lentos pero seguros, y girando; fascinada al percatarse de cada uno de los estantes –empotrados en las paredes – estaban tapizados de libros. Contaba con cinco escalerillas; hubiese querido subir cada una, pero en ese memento le era imposible.

Durante todo el día, le dio tiempo para leer tres libros –que estaban a su alcance, y que ¨devoró¨ – sobre diversos temas. Así paso la mayor parte del día hasta que se percató –en el reloj de péndulo frente a ella– de que en tres horas llegaría su esposo. Y aun vestía su ropa de cama.

Dejo los libros sobre la gran mesa de estudio, y acomodo la silla –en la cual se había sentado –. Salió, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue directo a su habitación; dejo su nuevo tesoro junto a los otros –su libro, su cajita música, su collar de perlas y las cartas de sus seres queridos– en el cajón del secretero, y antes de cerrarlo le mando un beso en el aire. Del gran armario tomo el vestido más bonito –confeccionado especialmente para ella – que encontró y lo porto con orgullo. Se peinó como cuando era soltera; y que había dejado de hacerselo, por consejo de su madre.

No podía estar de mejor humor, y por más déspota que se estaba comportando la cocinera con ella –cada día su humor iba de mal en peor –su alegría no se vio afectada.

–Neherenia, quiero que esta noche prepare una receta especial, estoy segura de que usted sabe cuál es el platillo favorito de mi esposo.

Ella asintió con la mirada, y en completo silencio se dispuso a conseguir los ingredientes, mientras no cabía del coraje, al tener que cambiar el acostumbrado menú que Diamante ya había dispuesto.

Mientras tanto Serena cada cinco minutos veía por la ventana de la sala para poder percatarse de las luces del automóvil de Diamante. Esto no ocurrió, pero escucho varios pasos. Diamante entro con su socio.

–Señora buenas noches –se quitó el sombrero y la saludo.

–Buenas noches señor Rubeus.

–Esta noche no cenare en casa… Sólo vengo a cambiarme de ropa… –fue lo único que dijo Diamante, y se dirigió a escalera.

–Señor Black, está usted en su casa –le hizo una cordial seña con la mano, para que se sentara en el gran sillón.

Y se fue de ahí para seguir a su esposo. Logro alcanzarlo antes de que él entrara a su alcoba.

–¡Gracias! –le dijo más que feliz.

Diamante la vio de reojo, y cerró la puerta.

_**C**_

–¡No sabía que tenía a una ladrona cómo esposa!

Sostuvo la muñeca –de Serena – con una fuerza descomunal; la silueta de sus dedos quedaron plasmados sobre su nívea piel, por varios días. Obligándola a entregarle la llave.

Al principio no entendió el por qué: su esposo se había puesto fúrico –cuando llego por primera vez, a la hora de la comida, y al no encontrarla; Diamante intuyo dónde podría estar – al verla leyendo un libro, ella trato de darle un beso en los labios y él la rechazo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en descubrir la verdad. Neherenia le había puesto una trampa en la cual ella inocentemente cayó. Y nunca supo cómo Diamante descubrió el infame plan de la cocinera.

–¡Te exijo, que de rodillas le pidas perdón a mi esposa!

Todo ese espectáculo tuvo como escenario: la entrada de la mansión. A ella no le quedo de otra más que humillarse frente a todos sus excompañeros.

–Señora de la Vega, le suplico me perdone.

–Sí... no es necesario que se hinque…

La desobedeció, he hizo lo que Diamante le había exigido.

–Ya puedes largarte, y olvídate de que te expida una carta de recomendación –dijo tajante, y con la mirada que Diamante le dirigió a sus empleados, estos entendieron que la humillación pública había llegado a su fin, y se fueron de allí para realizar sus labores cotidianas.

La despreciable acción de Neherenia, la hirió más de lo que ella había planeado, al hacer que la ilusión de Serena se desvaneciera, dejando una profunda herida en su alma, ya que se vio atrapada de nuevo en las garras de la soledad, el silencio y el desamor; tras descubrir la verdad sobre su ¨tesoro¨. Serena sentía un cansancio que no sólo era físico, sino también mental. La autora de tal crimen no se salvó de las consecuencias, pero Diamante no volvió a mencionar el asunto, y no se disculpó con ella.

A ella le dio la impresión que debido al ¨incidente con la llave¨, Diamante había decidió internarla a dos semanas de que se cumplieran los nueve meses; en una exclusiva clínica de maternidad, bajo el cuidado del médico de la familia Vega, y de las amables enfermeras. Después de todo le gustaba estar en su cuarto –para ella sola – y lejos de la frialdad de la mansión. Además, por las noches podía escuchar el llanto de los recién nacidos, lo cual era una bella melodía para sus oídos.

Mientras daba su paseo matutino por los jardines de la clínica, sintió un dolorcito en el vientre que la obligo a inclinarse.

–¡Enfermera Anne!

La joven que se encontraba a su lado, supo que pronto daría a luz.

_**C**_

–Me parece que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que nazca mi hijo…

Diamante no podía ocultar los nervios de cualquier padre primerizo.

–Señor de la Vega no se preocupe, es normal. Su esposa se encuentra bien…

Trato de tranquilizo, la enfermera quien llevaba una mantas limpias, entro de nuevo a la habitación de Serena.

Diamante se sentó en sillón de la salita de espera, cruzo los brazos y espero estoicamente.

Una hora después escucho un llanto, y la enfermera Anne abrió la puerta.

–Felicidades señor de la Vega, ya es padre de…

–¿Podre verlo?

–Claro, su esposa esta despierta…

Serena veía embelesa el bultito cubierto por la frazada color beige; que sostenía cariñosamente sobre su seno, y no le perturbo que Diamante entrara…

–¡Se llamara Eriol!

–Lo siento, ya he pensado un nombre que le queda mejor…

El enarco la ceja y extendió los brazos para cargar a su hijo.

–¡Ya lo decidí, y tú no…!

–Su nombre es Jazmín… Verdad que es un bonito nombre para una niña…

–Serena sonrió divertida, estaba a punto de entregarle a su hija, cuando él se retiró bruscamente.

Camino en dirección a la puerta, y sin importarle que la enfermera también lo escuchara, pronuncio una frase que hirió de nuevo su corazón.

–¡Eres una inútil!

Diamante no regreso ni una vez al hospital, cuando por fin la dieron de alta, un chofer y el ama de llaves las fueron a recoger. Durante todo el camino, Serena vio dormir a su linda hija quien se encontraba sobre sus brazos. Ella sonrió, tomo su manita para besarla, y la niña instintivamente agarro fuertemente su dedo meñique.

Cuando ya se encontraban en su alcoba, recostó a su ¨ángel¨ en el interior de la cuna, que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Una doncella la ayudo a sentarse sobre la silla enfrente del secretero.

–Gracias. Mimet, ya puedes retirarte a dormir.

–El señor de la Vega me ordeno quedarme a su lado, hasta que pase su cuarentena.

Sabía que era inútil contradecir las órdenes de Diamante, así que tomo un fino papel y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir las buenas nuevas a sus padres y amigos.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que recibiera respuesta a sus cartas, y la felicitaran. Mina estaba más que feliz, ya que en un futuro sus dos hijas serian amigas como ellas dos.

Pese a que sus amigas anhelaban conocer a su hija, en ese momento les era imposible ir ha visitarla. Los únicos que le confirmaron que irían a verla, fueron sus padres. Su madre le escribió que Sammy estaba más que feliz por haberse convertido en tío.

Darien también le expresó sus deseos de ir a visitarle, sin embargo no lo vio conveniente, ya que no sería bien visto por su marido. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero a la vez conmovida al escuchar la melodía de la cajita musical que él mismo había fabricado para su hija; y se sorprendió al ver que en su interior se encontraba una gran cantidad de semillas de rosas. Le prometió que las plantaría en el jardín y le enviaría una fotografía de su niña junto a los rosales.

**Tres meses después…**

–¡Madre!

Serena había gritado con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor se le quedaran viendo. Había sido una larga espera, y ya en el puerto no podía ocultar lo feliz que le hacía reencontrarse con su amada familia. Al ver a su madre, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y las dos lloraron de felicidad.

–Niña, como no nos comentaste antes sobre tu embarazo.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando se percató de que su padre y hermano no la acompañaban. Su madre entendió el porqué de su desconcierto y le explico:

–Ellos querían verte y conocer a Jazmín, pero… por asuntos de negocios de tu padre le fue imposible viajar, y acordamos en que Sammy se quedaría con él. Prometemos que el próximo año vendremos todos juntos.

–Entiendo –suspiro.

Te mandan muchos regalos para Jazmín, que ellos mismos escogieron. ¿Y mi nieta?

–Está en casa, la deje durmiendo…

–Estoy segura que se parece a ti…

–De mí solo heredo el color de ojos… ella es tan hermosa –bajo la mirada.

–Los hijos son una bendición –Serenity también bajo la mirada y caminaron tomadas de la mano; como cuando Serena era una niña pequeña.

C

–Diamante se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en la India, pero no te preocupes el estará aquí el día del bautizo.

Serenity estaba sentada sobre una manta y cargaba a su linda nieta. Serena estaba recargada sobre un frondoso árbol y contemplaba a su madre; recordó los felices momentos junto a ella, y quería que Jazmín también la recordara de ese modo. Sintió pena por Diamante, ya que se estaba perdiendo los mejores momentos de la vida de su hija. Él se encontraba a su lado, pero se mantenía distante.

–Serena… hija… ¿me escuchas?

–Madre, perdón, qué me decías…

–¿Eres feliz?

–Sí, nada nos falta a mi hija y a mí.

Serena se sentía más relajada, por el hecho de que Diamante no se encontrara esas dos semanas en las que su madre llevaba en la mansión. Quizá tendría que suplicarle que cambiara su actitud con ella, y en especial con Jazmín, ya que no quería que su madre se preocupara.

–Eso no fue lo que te pregunte…

–Disculpe… –dijo una doncella que traía un papel en la mano– le trajeron este telegrama urgente a la Señora Serenity.

Serena tomo en sus brazos a su niña, y su madre leyó el papel. La mujer que contaba con una belleza elegante, se vio turbada por una terrible noticia; le dio la impresión a su hija que se iba a desmallar.

–Tú hermano ha muerto…

–No puede ser que mi hermanito… –dijo con desesperación, y su hija comenzó a llorar.

–Tu hermano enfermo, por eso es que tuvimos que retrasar el viaje; cuando Sammy se sintió mejor, me rogo para que viniese a conocer a Jaz...

Las dos mujeres rompieron en llanto y se abrazaron.

_**C**_

El bautizo se tuvo que adelantar para que su madre pudiese estar presente. Solo ellas dos –con vestido de luto– la niña y el Padre de la iglesia.

–Jazmín, yo te bautizo en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu santo.

Horas después se estaban despidiendo, Serena quería subir al barco con su madre, pero ella le dijo que su lugar estaba ahí con su esposo e hija y le entrego dos relicarios. Una para jazmín y una para ella; le mostro el suyo.

Serena vio cómo su madre se despedía desde la borda del barco; y las dos lloraron de nuevo. Su hija jalo un mechón de su cabello; y cuando volteo de nuevo en dirección a su madre la perdió de vista.

Por cartas que le mando su padre, se enteró de que su madre padecía una fuerte depresión a causa de la muerte de Sammy.

Diamante a su regreso; y al enterarse de lo sucedido le dio sus condolencias. A Serena le dio la impresión de que él la apoyaría, si decidía pasar un tiempo con sus padres.

Ella decidió irse por una temporada, pero tuvo que dejar a su hija al cuidado de Mimet. Su padre la recibió gustoso, pero su madre había caído en una profunda depresión; termino evadiéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Paso más de un mes con ellos, y cuando su madre mostro signos de mejoría –gracias a sus cuidados y a su amor– partió de nuevo a España. Por una parte se sentía inmensamente triste al dejar de nuevo a sus padres y amigas –no había podido ver a Darien ya que él se encontraba trabajando en un hospital de Colombia – pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, y en como seria tratada por Diamante.

_**C**_

De nuevo se sentía desprotegida. Darien, Mina, Luna y Ami; le escribían sin falta, y era una de las pocas alegrías a que aferrarse.

A un año del nacimiento de su ¨ángel¨. Diamante volvió a visitarla por las noches, y se vio obligada por él, a dejar que su hija durmiera en otra habitación.

Un HEREDERO: eso era lo único que su esposo quería de ella. Serena sólo cerraba sus parpados y esperaba a que todo pasara.

Siendo que Jazmín no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de su madre. Cada noche ella lloraba y lloraba. Hasta que a Serena se le ocurrió acurrucarla con la melodía de su cajita musical, le dio cuerda y santo remedio. La niña cayó en un profundo sueño. Ella se quedó un momento para ver como dormía su retoño. Cuando, sin previo aviso un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo para no despertar a su niña. Así que sosteniéndose de los muebles –a su paso– pudo caminar hasta la puerta. A esa hora de la noche todos estaban dormidos y al único que podía pedirle ayuda, era a Diamante, siendo que su alcoba estaba a cinco metros de la de su hija. A unos pasos de la puerta el dolor se intensifico y dejo escapar un grito; recargo su famélico cuerpo, sobre la pared –recubierta de madera– y con desesperación toco. Sin embargo Diamante no abría.

–¡Te lo suplico… ayúdame! – grito cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse… Diamante por fin abrió y la sostuvo a tiempo entre sus brazos, y Serena ya no supo más…

Entre sueños escucho voces.

¨Es un embarazo de alto riesgo…¨

¨¿Habrá que internarla…?¨

Al escuchar la pregunta de Diamante, despertó por completo.

–No quiero separarme de Jazmín. Hare todo lo que el médico me ordene, pero no me internes en la clínica...

El medico intervino.

–No es necesario internarla, pero para su mayor tranquilidad, contrate a una enfermera de tiempo completo.

Los seis meses siguientes fueron difíciles para Serena. Ella atendía a todas las recomendaciones de la enfermera Anne, pero se le hacía difícil ya no poder prestarle la misma atención a su amado ángel.

_**C**_

¨Mi amor, los niños son preciosos, déjame cargarlos.¨

¨Se parecen a su padre… Diamante son igualitos a ti…¨

Cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso, un dolor la despertó de sus más dulce sueño.

Sudaba frío –al ver que la enfermera –sentada en la silla Luis XV– cabeceaba, debido a las noches en vela, no quiso molestarla– trato de alcanzar la jarra para servirse un vaso con agua, entonces cuando hizo a un lado la sobrecama. Se percató de que gran parte de su camisón estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí. Y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_**C**_

¨Dios, recibirá a estos dos angelitos en el Reino de los Cielos.¨

Cuando Diamante dio la orden. Los sepultureros echaron tierra a cada una de las dos cajitas blancas.

Diamante no mostro la más mínima señal de tristeza, y otra vez se veía estoico. Camino en dirección a la salida del cementerio donde también estaban sepultados sus familiares.

_**C**_

El ama de llaves llevaba la cena de Serena a su alcoba; en la cual había permanecido enclaustrada –por más dos meses– desde la perdida de sus dos hijos gemelos, y por causa de ese fuerte shock emocional le fue imposible asistir al funeral.

Y antes de que el ama de llaves, subiese el primer escalón de la escalera, vio a Serena quien bajaba, portando un vestido verde oscuro, dándole un aspecto melancólico.

Ahora ella mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de su madre, e igual que ella tuvo que reponerse a la pérdida, por su: ¨amada hija¨.

–Señora, permítame –el mayordomo se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

Ya en el gran comedor Serena se sintió impaciente al no ver a su hija. Diamante –quien estaba cenando solo– le hizo una seña a la ama de llaves para que trajera a la niña que se encontraba en la cocina con la enfermera Anne.

La joven traía en brazos a la niña, mientras le retiraba el biberón vacío.

–Por favor deme a mi hija –Serena la abraso y se sentó.

Jazmín reconoció la calidez de su madre y le sonrió con la más bella y encantadora sonrisa.

_**C**_

**26 de marzo de 1918**

Pese a que no se festejaban los cumpleaños con ¨pompa y platillo¨ en la mansión de los Vega. El vigesimosexto cumpleaños de Diamante, fue todo un evento, más que nada para complacer a sus socios y clientes.

Ella no estaba de humor para fiestas. En otro tiempo ella hubiese estado más que dispuesta a celebrar un año más de vida de Diamante, pero ni él se veía entusiasmado. Para él –y para su pesar – los negocios eran más importantes que ella y que su hija. Serena había olvidado lo que era que le dieran un abrazo de cumpleaños, y que alguien se mostrase feliz por su existencia.

–Señor de la Vega déjeme felicitarlo tiene una esposa encantadora.

–Señorita Esmeralda, usted también lo es…

Ella sonrió escandalosamente y sobresalto a Jazmín, quien comenzó a llorar.

–Me disculpo… –Serena se alegró de tener que irse, ya que aquella mujer la intranquilizaba.

Ya en la habitación de Jazmín, quien –como era costumbre– durmió apacible al son de la cajita de música. Serena no quería regresar a la fiesta, y por otra parte se había percatado de ¨las miradas¨ entre su esposo y la ¨señorita¨ Esmeralda.

Al darle cuerda para que se siguiera escuchando la tan conocida melodía, su buen humor regreso ya que recordó que en la última carta que recibió de Darien, le comento que estaba radicando en Francia. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando bajo de nuevo con su esposo, él ya no se encontraba, cosa que no le extraño siempre era igual.

–Señora, fue un placer, por favor despídame del señor de la Vega.

–Con mucho gusto.

Por fin se había ido el último invitado, se sentía agotada y los parpados se le cerraban. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Cuando vio a un mozo y a una doncella; veían divertidos por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión. Cosa que le extraño y cuando los empleados se vieron descubiertos por más ni menos que por la señora de la casa, se retiraron para seguir con la limpieza del gran salón donde se había llevado la fiesta.

–Con su permiso…

Ella se sintió intrigada por lo que habían estado viendo con tanto detenimiento. Entonces le fue fácil adivinar que estaba pasando en el jardín. Aquella mujer llamada Esmeralda sin el más mínimo pudor permitía que Diamante le besara el cuello.

Ella se fue directo a la habitación de Jazmín, se recostó sobre su camita y la abrazo. La pequeña sonrió entre sueños. Serena lloro en silencio, con el corazón roto.

Dijo en voz queda, revelando su más oscuro secreto, como si su ¨confidente¨ la escuchase:

–¿Cómo es posible que sienta algo por ese monstruo?

Toda la noche se quedó en vela al lado de su hija.

–Buenos días mami…

–Buenos días mi ángel

La niña de cabello plateado se volvió a quedar dormida. Serena estaba decidida, le contaría todo lo que le estaba pasando a Darien, para que la ayudara a salir de ese infierno.

_**C**_

–Espero que Darien me conteste pronto…

Su mejor amigo no se había tardado tanto en contestar, y era una razón para que se sintiera agobiada y preocupada.

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación, y no era otro más que Diamante quien estaba cubierto por su bata…

–¡Diamante, ya no más… Ya no estaré a tu disposición!

El camino sin inmutarse, y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cama de su esposa.

–Estas en el cuarto equivocado. Ve a donde vive tu amante… –se levantó y pese a la gran altura de su esposo, lo enfrento– ¡Esmeralda!

Noto vergüenza en la mirada de su esposo, pero esta se desvaneció, dando paso al cinismo.

–¡Quiero un hijo, y tú eres la única con quién quiero tenerlo!

–Entonces olvídate de tu dichoso heredero… –y le dio una bofetada cuando el intento acercarse.

–Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, estoy enterado de tus planes de irte con ese hijo de… –grito furico.

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca, al verse descubierta.

–No hay carta tuya, que no pase por mis manos… Está en particular no llego a su destino…

–Sí te doy un heredero, dejaras que me valla con Jazmín a la casa de mis padres.

–La única forma en que salgas de aquí será muerta, y si es dando a luz a un niño, no me importa. Habrás cumplido tu cometido como mi esposa.

Serena se sintió desarmada ante aquellas crueles palabras, Diamante la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, subió su camisón y bajo su ropa interior. Ella no cerro sus parpados o expreso alguna emoción, pesé a que fue más doloroso, incluso que la primera vez. Cuando termino su cometido dejo de sujetarla. Ella se quedó inmóvil, y por primera vez en toda su vida supo lo que era el ODIO.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
